Hydrocarbylaluminoxanes (also known as alumoxanes) complexed with transition metal compounds, such as metallocenes, have been found to be effective olefin polymerization catalysts. Methylaluminoxanes are especially effective catalyst components in forming homogeneous catalyst systems with various metallocenes. However, these catalyst systems have proven to be considerably less effective in productivity per unit weight of catalyst when used as supported heterogeneous catalysts, either in the form of dispersions in a liquid medium or as supported solid catalysts in gas-phase polymerizations. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,301 issued Jun. 30, 1992 to Tsutsui et al. it is pointed out that when an olefin is polymerized or copolymerized in a dispersion or gas-phase polymerization system by utilizing carrier-supported metallocene-aluminoxane catalysts, polymerization activity is markedly reduced, that the properties inherent to the catalyst comprising the transition metal compound and the aluminoxane catalyst component are not fully exerted, and that powder properties such as bulk density of the thus prepared polymer were insufficient. The approach taken by Tsutsui et al. was to form a solid catalyst by contacting an a-olefin with a mixture obtained by mixing an organoaluminum compound having a branched alkyl radical, an aluminoxane of specified aluminum content, a fine-particle carrier, and a transition metal metallocene compound.
Despite various improvements made during the course of extensive research activities by various laboratories, a need has existed for olefin polymerization catalysts having even better performance characteristics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,581 issued Mar. 12, 1996 to Welch et al., points out that evaluation of attempts disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,894; 4,871,705; and 5,106,804 to overcome the disadvantages of metallocene catalysts has revealed that there is still room for improvement, particularly when the catalyst is one which is to be used in a slurry-type polymerizations. The techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,894; 4,871,705; and 5,106,804 involve prepolymerization of the metallocene-aluminoxane catalyst system either in the presence or absence of a support.
The improved method of Welch et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,581 for preparing a solid metallocene-containing catalyst system comprises (a) combining in a liquid an organoaluminoxane and at least one metallocene having at least one cyclopentadienyl, indenyl, tetrahydroindenyl, octahydrofluorenyl, or fluorenyl ligand having at least one olefinically unsaturated substituent to form a liquid catalyst system, (b) conducting prepolymerization of at least one olefin in the presence of said catalyst system to produce a prepolymerized solid catalyst containing no more than about 95 weight percent prepolymer, and (c) separating the resulting solid from the liquid and components dissolved in the liquid. The patent reports in Table I that by use of the Welch et al. method, catalysts having productivities as high as 9840 grams of polyethylene per gram of catalyst per hour were formed.